More Than All the Stars in the Sky
by miss-sci-fi
Summary: B'Elanna and Tom are trying to keep their relationship and secret but it isn't easy. Pretty much fluff
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Tom and B'Elanna have trouble keeping their relationship and secret. Set between Revulsion and Scientific Method.

I own nothing. Enjoy and I'd love a review. I wrote this a few years ago and I'm only typing it up now so i should update regularly.

"No! Wait! Please don't go yet!' Tom looked up at B'Elanna with his big baby blue eyes. "Please stay."

"What, and let the warp core explode? You know they can't cope without me." B'Elanna stoop, pulling the satin sheets around her. She quickly yanked on her uniform, her back to Tom's pleading face.

"Hey, where's my…" she turned to see Tom holding up her jacket and grinning.

"I'll fight you for it," he challenged.

"But you know I'll win flyboy." With a Klingon growl she launched herself at him, and he grabbed her shoulders. He laughed and rolled on top of her, kissing her neck. Suddenly the door beeped. B'Elanna and Tom gasped.

"Wh, who is it?" B'Elanna called out uncertainly.

"It's Janeway. Can I come in?"

B'Elanna looked down at Tom, lying naked next to her.

"Sure, just one second." She pushed at Tom and he grabbed a sheet and disappeared into the bathroom. Smoothing down her hair, B'Elanna walked to the door and beeped it open. "Good morning Captain. What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in? There's a personal matter I wish to discuss with you."

B'Elanna looked over her shoulder. Tom's uniform was poking out from under the ruffled bed.

"Sure. Come in. Sorry about the mess."

Janeway stepped inside and went to the couch to sit down. B'Elanna went to the bed, pretending to straighten her sheets, but really stuffing Tom's uniform completely under cover.

"So what did you want to discuss?" she inquired, slightly worried that Janeway knew about Tom.

"Well," said Janeway carefully, "I was wondering if you would agree to give Naomie Wildman lessons on engineering. Her mother would really love her to widen her studies and engineering is a fascinating place."

B'Elanna was aghast. "You want me to teach? Teach Naomi? Be a teacher? And teach?"

Janeway laughed. "Something like that. You're the best engineer we have."

"Yes, but teach?"

"Good. She'll be in engineering at 0800 hours. Be nice."

Janeway left quickly, before B'Elanna could object further. As soon as she had gone B'Elanna collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. Tom slid out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around is waist and put an arm around his beautiful girlfriend.

"Cheer up Lieutenant. I'm sure you'll be a great teacher. A little scary maybe, but very informative."

B'lanna shot him a Look before smiling and standing up. She gave her lover a gentle kiss and pulled on her jacket.

"Try not to break anything or let anyone see you leave." She reminded Tom, while walking out the door. He watched her leave with a smile on his face and then set about getting dressed. He couldn't remember someone ever making him as happy as B'Elanna did.


	2. Chapter 2

The large double doors whooshed open before B'Elanna, revealing the hive of activity that was main engineering. Naomie was already there, staring up at the glowing warp core, her hands folded behind her back. B'Elanna approached cautiously.

"Um Naomi, hi."

"Naomi Wildman reporting for duty, Lieutenant." Naomi cried, snapping to attention.

"Its okay, Naomi, you can call me B'Elanna."

"Ok B'Elanna," relied Naomi, breaking into a grin. "What am I learning today?"

"Well, um this is the warp core. It helps us go fast."

Naomi raised her eyebrows and gave B'Elanna a strange look. B'Elanna sighed and resigned herself to a day of teaching. "Want to learn how to do a diagnostic?"

Two hours later B'Elanna finally dismissed Naomi to lunch. She sighed deeply with relief and leaned against a convenient railing. At the sound of the main doors opening she looked up. There stood Tom, looking ridiculously handsome in his uniform, with a lazy smile over his face. He sauntered over and stood next to her.

"So lieutenant, what's it like being a teacher?"

"I have to explain every little thing! And all she does is ask questions. About everything. Half of them aren't even relevant to engineering. She wants to know my entire life story."

"Naomi's a sweet kid. I bet she loved learning from you." B'Elanna smiled at that.

"Speaking of learning," Tom continued, "want to go upstairs to your private work station?"

"What has that got to do with learning?"

Tom gave a suggestive smirk. "I'm sure you could teach me a few things…" He started walking towards the engineering turbolift. B'Elanna followed him, her heart beating fast and her eyes full of lust.

They reached the top floor and practically ran to a more private alcove. Tom grabbed B'Elanna's waist roughly and pulled her towards him. He kissed frantically at her lips, her ridges, her neck. She gave a small moan and softly bit Tom's neck. He responded by pulling her collar down and kissing her collarbone. She pressed herself against him, her hands scratching at his back. She wanted him so badly, she considered ripping off his jacket right there in engineering. Instead she tried to compose herself, pulling away slightly. Tom caught her drift and ceased his frantic kissing, instead pulling her into a more soft and gentle embrace. But once again their kissing became more frenetic, until B'Elanna's heart was beating so fast it was all she could hear.

"Naomi Wildman reporting for... whoa!"

B'Elanna gasped and shoved Tom behind her, as if to hide him from Naomi's wide eyes.

"Uh, Naomi. You're, uum, back early." B'Elanna stuttered. Naomi continued to stare. Tom ducked out from behind B'Elanna and took Naomi's hand.

"Lets go for a walk kiddo." He began to walk and Naomi followed, but she kept her eyes fixed on B'Elanna's, until she rounded a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Naomi, what will it cost you to never tell anyone about this at all?"

"A weeks worth of replicator rations." Naomi answered promptly. She coked her head to one side. " Do you love her?"

"What?" Tom asked, caught somewhat off guard.

"Do you love B'Elanna?"

"Yes." Tom composed himself. "More than anything."

"More than flying?"

"Yes. More than all the stars in the sky."

Naomi giggled and hugged him tightly. "I'm sure she loves you too."

"Yeah well she won't if I don't manage to convince you to keep your mouth shut." Tom grinned inwardly. He could still remember in perfect detail when B'Elanna had admitted her feelings to him. He had been so happy when she had said it. Then he spent days worrying that she had only said it because they were seconds from dying. But then she had confirmed that she had really meant it. And then they had kissed, sweetly and gloriously in the corridor outside the mess hall. It was Tom's happiest moment.

"I won't tell. I promise. As long as I get my extra rations."

"Thanks. Now I think B'Elanna wants to show you the magnetic coils. So scoot."

* * *

"So anyway, if you press that button they begin to release and then you can"

"He said he loves you more than all the stars in the sky."

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna raised her eyebrows.

"Do you love him too? More than you love the warp core?"

"Yes I do." As much as B'Elanna was embarrassed by being questioned by someone so young, it was actually a relief to be able to discuss her relationship at all. "And I wish I didn't have to keep it a secret. I really do."

"So why do you?"

"It's complicated. Really." B'Elanna could tell Naomi was hoping for a more detailed explanation so she continued. "It would be… frowned upon by some people. And neither of us wants to be judged like that. Plus it isn't very professional of us. Not on a ship this small."

"Just because Tuvok wouldn't like it doesn't mean it's a bad thing" B'Elanna grinned at Naomi's instant understanding of just who would disapprove. Naomi continued, "Do you want some of my replicator rations? I have more than anyone else and I already have Tom's replicator rations. You guys could do something nice. And no one would be able to see you."

"Wow, thanks Naomi. That's really nice of you. Tom's right, you are a sweet kid."

"That's ok," Naomi said, grinning. "I'm always ready to help a fellow crew member. It will be very important when I'm an officer. Besides I'm sure Flotter and his friends would love to meet you."

"Maybe we won't run Flotter."

Naomi looked puzzled. "What else would you run?"

B'Elanna grinned coyly. "I've got a few ideas."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom hurried down the corridor, anxious to reach the holodeck. He clutched a bunch of red roses against his chest and thought with some trepidation about what B'Elanna had planned for tonight. She hadn't given anything away and he was hoping it wasn't some horrifying Klingon ritual. Like eating live worms… He had read some of her love poetry and he was sure he could quite handle a real life experience like that. He grinned slyly to himself. Now if he was in charge…

"Hey Tom. Want to come down to Sandrine's and play a round of pool?" Before Tom could answer Harry continued. "Wait. You have flowers? Why do you have flowers? Already got plans? Is it one of the Delaney sisters again? How did you manage to organise a date with just one of them?"

"It's not one of the Delaney's. It's just a new program that I'm running. In holodeck 2."

"Really? Holodeck 2 is already in use. By B'Elanna. You know she is going to get mad if you barge in."

"I. Um. I've already organised it to run it with her." Tom was getting slightly anxious now. "We're playing together."

"And you bought flowers? For her? I thought you were getting over her."

"They're not for her! They're for the program. Really."

"Whatever you say Tom. I'm sure she'll love them."

"They're not for B'Elanna!!!" Tom shouted.

"Geez Tom. Calm down. Are you ok? You seem kinda tense."

"I'm not tense. I'm running late. For a very important date."

"Date? You have a date with her? Wow."

"No. No it's not a date. We're just meeting up for a program. That's all."

"Yeah ok. I know you'd tell me if it really as a date. Have fun." With that Harry turned on his heel and strode off, leaving Tom feeling incredibly guilty. He hated lying to his closest friend like that.

"Tomorrow." He muttered to himself. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

Feeling better he started moving again. He finally reached his destination and nervously opened the door.

"Whoa." He breathed. The room appeared to be a perfect recreation of 5 star hotel from the 1950's. There was a large bed in the middle of the room and several comfortable looking couches. Several dozen lit candles gave the room a romantic glow. And there in the candlelight, looking out the massive bay windows was B'Elanna. She was dressed in a silky red dress that flowed gently over her body and rippled when she turned to face Tom. Awestruck, he walked slowly over to her and handed her the roses. She smiled and placed them down on a convenient table.

"Computer play B'Elanna Audio 2 alpha."

As a slow waltz came over the speakers she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her close and they began to sway to the music.

"More than all the stars in the sky." He whispered.

* * *

Finished- a review would be much appreciated


End file.
